I Keep Asking Myself Questions
by hideANDseakHannah
Summary: I'm bad at naming things, you know that. It's literally 12:00 AM and I'm tired and lazy so no summary. Jeroy fic, spoilers to House of Heartbreak. read and review. or i will get you my pretties. and your little dog too.


**So...like I just watched House of Heartbroken (or something like that :P) and my feels... I mean Peddie and _Eddie_ and Then there was the appearance of Jeroy that I never thought I could ship but I do and it's killing me and right now I just want to squee but my only HOA friend dropped the fandom cuz it "changed too much" and yeah.**

**Basically, if anyone would like to talk me down, that'd be great. hit me up with a review/pm/smoke signal/tumblr/email/bonfire/omegle whatever the crap is your pleasure :) **

**Anyway... I know I haven't updated my Peddie story in gosh knows how long but I am largely uninspired with it. I'm sorry. I'll try to get myself together soon. For now, here's the resolution to the suspended chord currently ringing in all the Jeroy shippers heads. (AP theory metaphor. pardon me. :) **

**to the tune of "the other side of the door" by taylor swift. rarr, bite me if you don't like her. **

**Jerome's POV (haha Jerome is the girl.)**

I closed the door despite her pleas, letting it force her out before I myself collapsed against it. It'd absolutely killed me to do it, but at the same time she deserved it. Didn't she? She'd gone along with Mara's convoluted plan to embarrass me in front of the entire school. Obviously she deserved to be dumped in just the same fashion, right?

It seemed so, but I couldn't help feel a little bit bad. The look on her face.. it looked like she was sorry or almost as if there was more to the story.

It didn't matter though. She'd helped Mara, what other side to the story could there be? It'd all been a joke. She never cared. Not when I washed Let Down with her. I washed a dog for this girl, and she just cheated me.

Oh the irony.

* * *

After a while, I'd simply collapsed on my bed, not really sleeping, but not awake either. I felt so uneasy, like the beating of my heart was off it's steady rhythm and there was a ringing in my ears I couldn't seem to swat away by an irritated wave of my hand. I sighed, sitting up and running my fingers through my long, slightly unruly hair. What was wrong with me?

"Jerome?"

_Joy Mercer, that's what_. I thought with an irritated huff.

"Jerome, I brought you a sandwich..you missed dinner."

If you ignore it, it'll go away?

"Jerome, open the door, you've got to eat."

I exhaled, standing up and jerking the door open. "Joy, don't you get it? I'm done."

She sighed, forcing past me and setting the plate on the table. "Jerome, just let me explain."

"What's there to explain?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air and continuing before she could answer. "You conspired with Mara against me to break my heart. That whole play was written to humiliate me, yeah, I could handle that, but I didn't know our whole relationship was just so you could turn around and dump me for the sake of what I did for Mara. I'm sorry about that, I really am, and right now I'm just really sorry that I actually fell for you."

The whole time her eyes were swelling up with tears, her mouth would open for her to interject but she'd be stopped by more of my yelling. That was until my last sentence. She stood quietly for a moment, just looking at me until tears started to pour out of those beautiful brown eyes. "You what?"

"I fell for you." I shouldn't have said it, but my brain wasn't doing the work. It was something else entirely. Something a lot less vindictive. Something strangely warm. Maybe even caring.

There was a beat of silence before her lips pressed to mine in a long, steady, pressing kiss that sent chills down my spine. "Jerome, let me explain."

I sighed. "Fine." She smiled gratefully, taking my arm and leading me to sit on the bed but I shook my head. "I'd rather not, thanks." I told her, but she sat me down on the edge of the bed anyway.

"Jerome, sure, when Mara thought of the idea I agreed to do it, but believe me I didn't want to-"

"That helps, Joy." I answered in a dull tone but she shot me a look.

"Are you going to let me talk?" She asked, frowning so hard it touched her eyes.

I sighed, hating the look in her eyes. "Sorry."

"I didn't want to do it, but I agreed, because she's my best friend. Then as we got closer, Jerome, I realized you aren't that bad. You're actually kind of sweet in your own way," She was saying when she gently took my rigid hand that was on my leg. "So, I tried to stop it. I kept trying to tell her, or stop her plans, both really at the same time. I changed the end of the play because it was just too mean. She wanted you to play the role of "you", Jerome, but I made you director because I didn't want that for you because I really do like you.."

I looked at her, her eyes, her hair, her face in the dim light from the lamp on Alfie's bedside table and the glow was almost like a halo around her. "You know how I feel."

She swallowed, looking down at our hands. "What's that mean for us now?" Her words were slow and quiet.

I studied her again before throwing all my anger away because after this girl sees past my flaws, why shouldn't I see past hers? My hands slid up to cup her face and then I was kissing her again, silently letting myself mold into her body oh so gently in response.

She pulled back after a moment, a frown creeping back onto her face. "Now we have to tell Mara.."

I nodded, sighing but pulling her back into a hug. "We will. We'll do it together, just not now." With that I kissed her again, just as softly.

"OH!" Alfie's loud mouth exclaimed, coming back in. We looked up and he was cringing away. "Oh look." He said, grabbing the sandwich. "A sandwich. Yum."


End file.
